Day Off
by Alice Shade
Summary: Taking a day off from "normal" life is a rare luxury for Kim. Rare, but not impossible. WARNING. This story is rated M for a good reason. It deals with issues of sadism, kidnapping and murder. Do not attempt to read, unless you re certain you have to.


Important Notice - If you'll read through this story and decide that author's one sick puppy in need of couseling, please read the notes in post scriptum before writing flames. They do contain some explanations and reasons for concocting this toxic tale.  
Oh, and legal drek - this is fanfiction on Disney's show, Kim Possible. Following text is using copyrighted characters and therefore can not be used to derive any kind of profit, directly or indirectly - anyone perusing said text does so with understanding of standard fanfiction clauses. Additionally, author will not accept any responsibility for psychological issues caused by perusal of the text. It's rated M for a good reason.

Day Off.

"I'm long overdue for a decent day-off." - pondered Kim Possible, dodging the salvo of golfballs filled with something slimy and stinky. Probably, liquified huggis. That much was true - she felt seriously overworked, and could just feel herself snapping at someone in close future. Briefly, she yet again regretted, that snapping someone in halves didn't quite work as good for her, as it did for Shego. But then again, Shego always had a number of henchmen to beat up and plenty of excuse to do it - training, punishment, alertness testing, etc.

Flipping over the hotdog cart, Kim winced, as balls impacted the parasole on top of it, and started oozing down, brown glop dripping off the sides, sizzling as it slowly melted away parasole plastic. Then her eyes fell on the bin below, and she grinned. Time to fight fire with fire. With that decision, she had grabbed the handle of wire basket, and jumped to the side, flinging a couple dosens of hotdog sausages in Killigan's general direction. Which wasn't all that far, unfortunately for golf maniac. Sausages pelted him all over the face, beard and clothes, boiling oil splattering over him. With a howl, Killigan dropped the club and clutched his face, wiping off stinging drops with sleeves. That was all the opening Kim needed - as was soundly proved by Killigan's own club slamming into his skull just behind ear, knocking him out cold.

Leaning on club like on the cane, Kim had surveyed the damage. Apparently, nothing was seriously damaged, except for the cart and grass on the baseball field where she and Duff duked it out. Why on earth nutty golfer decided that Pittsburgh Baseball Stadium was the best place for his newest golf course, noone knew. Even Killigan himself, apparently. Sighing, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of pocket, and thumbed it on.

- Hey, Wade.  
- Oh, hey, Kim! Done with Killigan already?  
- Yeah. No big, he's been off today. Haven't even blown up anything except for that hotdog cart.  
- Well, hey, maybe he's just getting older. What's his age, fifty-something?  
- Why'd I know that? You're the hacker here, so hack his social record or something if you wanna know.  
- Oh... Right. You OK there, Kim? You sound kind of snippy.  
- Sorry. I'm just tired. Seriously need a day-off. Can you call GI and hitch me up a ride? Please and thank you.  
- Uh.. Sure... OK, here you go. Will be there in a few.  
- MM. Great. Say, how's Ron?  
- Still sounding like he's been born with wolf's maw, but his fever's gone already. Flu in May, that sure bites.  
- Yeah. Well, that's Ron for you. Always doing things you expect least, for good or bad.  
- Ahahahaaah! Good one.  
- Oh well. I'm gonna haul Killigan off to the parking lot, I guess. See ya, Wade.  
- Gross!  
- Hey, we do what we must.  
- I still say GI could do that much, at least. Oh well, see you later, Kim.

Stuffing Kimmunicator back in her pocket, redhead walked over to unconscious scotsman, and flipped him over unceremoniously, putting his arms behind his back. She wrapped plastic thong around his wrists, binding them together, and tied the knot. In the past, she tried using handcuffs, but found them lacking. After a few attempts to use Wade-designed magnetic, chemically-adhesive and electronic binds, she finally put her foot down and explained herself in small and loud words. Begrudgingly, Wade agreed that there was nothing wrong with using a length of plastic rope to keep villains down. After all, that worked even on Shego, provided one had enough forethought to bind her elbows instead of wrists.

Looking around, she noticed the trolley, normally used to haul the hotdog stand that served as centerpiece to their brawl. Shrugging, she fetched it, and flipped Killigan on the trolley, pulling it behind her. As she reached the parking lot, she saw a car pretty obviously waiting for her. Pulling closer, she leaned in, and waved.

- Oh, hey, Dr. Siffen. Waiting for me, are you?  
- Why, hello there, ms. Possible. Yes, I'm here to pick you up. The least I could do after you've put the end to the meth production in my laboratory.  
- Oh, no big. Anyone could've figured your assistant is making drugs on the sly by the smell from the vents.  
- Nonetheless, it was quite a big deal for me. Hop in.  
- Oh, I have to hand this ruffian here to GI first.  
- Hm. Aren't they pulling up around the corner right now?  
- Yeah. Oh, I guess they can pick him up just fine, then.

Kim slipped into the backseat of luxury car, and pulled the door close. Dr. Siffen shifted the clutch into drive, and car had left the lot just as GI van pulled up and agents led by Will Du started hauling still unconscious Duff into the "cargo" compartment. She leaned back, and relaxed. Hopefully, she'll be able to have a few quiet minutes on the ride at least. She gave it about fifteen minutes till they'd get to airport. Hopefully, Wade had already arranged a flight for her to get back to Muddleton before dark. She didn't pay attention, as Dr. Siffen steered them into the highway.

Glancing in the back mirror, doctor grinned at the tired hero, pushing the button on the underside of wheel. With a soft bang, containers of knockout gas cracked open, filling the car with transparent greenish mist for a couple of seconds. He held his breath instinctively, even though he knew that wads of carbon-filtering fiber in his nostrils would protect him from gas. Cheerleader, on the other side, had no time to react before promptly falling asleep. Chuckling, he checked the watch. Seven minutes till the side road, which led to a remote manor. Gas would last good half-hour, more then necessary to make it there and put hero into more accomodating abode for her.

***

Kim Possible woke up and looked around herself. She was pretty sure something was wrong with dozing off in Siffen's car, but she couldn't figure out what, until she took a look around herself. Stone walls, no windows, hefty metal door with feeding hatch, straw mat. Some kind of medieval-themed cell, apparently. She took a look over herself. Well, that sure wasn't amateur kidnapping by the likes of Drakken, she surmised. Her abducters had taken care to remove all her clothing and devices, and dress her in orange jumpsuit. Worn jumpsuit, apparently, judging from a few stains here and there. While she could tell most of stains were dirt and oil, some were suspiciously like body fluids. Apparently, jumpsuit was washed pretty regularly, but whoever washed it wasn't too concerned about immaculate stain removal.

Standing up gingerly, she felt her head. Still groggy and unsure, she decided, leaning on the wall. Knockout gas, most likely. She was quite familiar with bitter taste it left in her mouth from previous encounters with similar substances. Wondering, what kind of agenda her kidnappers had, she checked around her cell gingerly. That's when hidden intercom spoke up.

- Puzzled where you are, ms. Possible?  
- Hey! Let me go this instant.  
- My, my, aren't we the feisty little thing?  
- Who are you?  
- You'll find out soon enough, don't you worry.  
- You sick freak! What do you want from me!  
- What do I want? Why, that's simple. I want my money back. You've busted up my meth lab, so you owe me big bucks for the lost profits, girl.  
- Are you crazy!? I don't owe you anything. Making meth is illegal, for crying out loud!  
- Do I sound like I care? I've had profits, now I don't. All because you had to stick your nose where it does not belong. So you owe me big, and I mean to collect now.  
- Collect how? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not quite what people call rich brat!  
- Well, duh, as you teens say. Obviously, even if I'll hold you for ransom, I'll never get enough to make up for the loss of lab. Which is why I'm going to sell you to highest bidder instead.  
- ...The WHA?! Are you crazy?  
- Tut, tut. It's unbecoming of a lass to be that dense. I'm not the only person you've maligned in that way. Some of those other persons would gladly pay millions to get you for their own amusement. Not that I won't amuse myself a bit at your expense, of course, you understand.  
- Wh..What do you mean, amuse?  
- Wouldn't you like to know?  
- ...No, NO, NOOO! You can't!  
- Ooh, but I can. Give it a few to consider, ms. Possible. Goodbye for now.  
- ...Nngh.

Cheerleader went back to her cot, and huddled on it. This sounded bad. That's not triple S with his code of villainy honor, nor Drakken with his insistence for idiocy... Whoever that was meant things. That was... Ugly. She didn't want to think about those things. She had to stay on guard!

***

Almost twenty hours later, Kim was still just as resolved to stay on guard. Too bad her body disagreed, and tried to slip off to sleep at any opportunity. And she haven't anything to eat all day either. She was feeling faint. So when the door silently opened, she didn't believe it at first. It was not supposed to open that silently. Alas, but it did. Four burly men in suits stepped in, quite obvious in their intentions. Cheerleader attempted to lash out at first, but much to her surprise, he had caught her foot and easily tossed her on the floor. Second wasted no time in grabbing the front of her jumpsuit and lifting her up, only to rain down slaps on her cheeks. After a dosen or so of them, he stopped, and explained in a dull bored voice - "Give us one more reason, and you're gonna regret you were born a girl. You got that?"

Nodding spastically, Kim went limp. Implication was a bit too grave for her to deal with. She'd have to cooperate for now. Dragged out by men, she cast a last look back into her cell, which seemed to become cozy all of a sudden. Redhead was getting seriously distressed by the whole situation. She didn't want to think about events to follow. She even managed to do that for the whole of five minutes while she was hauled by the corridor, up the stairs and into the room at the end of it. Tossing her down on her knees, guards had left, but it was pretty obvious they've lingered just outside of room.

Raising her eyes, Kim met the gaze of Dr. Siffen. Much to her dismay, she was starting to realise that he's been the one on intercom all the while. And the way he tapped his palm with cane was not promising anything good. And then he spoke, and Kim's fears became quite grave reality.

- Ms. Possible. I do believe I shall have my amusement right now. You do understand that resistance is futile, don't you? You've had practically no sleep, nor ate for a day. You're not in condition to fight, let alone fight with my bodyguards just outside the door. In fact, haven't they shown that much? Ah, yes, your cheeks show that much.  
Kim just nodded again, unwilling to aggravate the villain anymore.  
- Good. Now, if you please, take your jumpsuit off, and step to the middle of room.  
Kim just looked up at him with the deer in headlights expression. He sighed and tapped cane once again against his palm, sending a quick strike against her back then.  
- I'm not going to repeat myself. Strip. Or I'll have my bodyguards join the fun.  
Redhead slowly rose, her fingers tenderly unbuttoning her jumpsuit. Doctor licked his lips in anticipation, as she tried to delay the moment of shredding her dignity as long as possible, but finally had to give it up, standing up naked in the middle of room. Raising his cane, he stepped closer, for the better part of his fun. As the tip sailed through the air towards her rump, she suddenly looked up. With a smirk. That was the last thing Dr. Siffen saw before his own cane impacted his temple, sending him rolling limply over the floor.

***

Dr. Siffen shook his head. It ached badly. What happened? And then he remembered. That bitch HIT HIM! Snarling, he sat up. Or attempted to, at least, only to find out that he's bound to the surgical table he usually reserved for his "guests" that didn't have to be intact. Oh, the sweet sound of knuckle ripped out with pliers, and the scream. Oh, god, the scream. How he loved those... Oh, wait. Why was HE the one strapped in? And tilted to be almost upwards, for that matter?

Looking around the room, he did his best to force his eyes in focus. What he saw haven't improved his mood. Little bitch was stil present. And she haven't even bothered to put anything on! The outrage. He thought that displaying her body distressed her, and thus, found it delicious. Now, flaunted in his face like this, it made him shake with outrage. She was... Yes, eating. Apparently, a steak, judging from the smell wafting from the plate. Wait.. WHAT?

- What the... ...Oh, so you have a little oomph left in you after all, don't you? Well, not to worry. My bodyguards'll help you work out that extra steam, ms. Possible. But now, I'm going to extend the period of my amusement. To, say, several weeks?

Much to his surprise, she grinned from the plate. Then, she stood up, and walked around the table, standing directly before him.

- Good morning, doctor. It's good to see you're finally awake. I'm afraid the situation had been flipped around, however.  
- Big words, ms. Possible. It will make my amusement hours all the better to beat out all of that pepper out of you.  
- Still counting on your goons to barge in every second, doctor? I'm sorry, but they're not quite likely to. By the way, I have to compliment you on your taste in guns. Never pegged you to be the type to go for Austrian, though. All the same, your brand new Steyr AUG is a marvel. Riddled all four of them before any of them managed to cross the room.  
- ...You're bluffing.

In a way of answer, she stepped behind him, her hands jerking his head down, forcing him to look on the floor. True to her word, it's been freshly stained with blood.

- While we're on the topic of mass murder, doc, it was highly irresponsible of you to keep that bottle of hydrochloric acid in the plain view. Along with other chemicals, no less. What, does this room doubles as lab, when you're not beating someone rotten here?

Siffen could only stare at the naked girl. The abrupt switch in their roles made him quite distressed. Not to mention that the dull headache behind the eyeballs just couldn't die down. It was almost as if Possible's blow had burst a blood vessel. He'd have to check for possible intercranial hematoma later, he decided. For now, he was all ears, though. Forcing his suddenly dry mouth to move, he croaked his next question.

- What did you do with chemicals?  
- Well, let's see just how intelligent you are, doctor. First, I've took the time to weld the door downstairs shut. Temporarily. Then, I've took advantage of abundant ethylene and hydrochloric acid, and mixed them in that airtight vat of yours. When things settled down, I've had a vat of two-chloroethanol. At this point, I've paused to fill up the bug sprayer with it.... And I have to ask you, was it too much to ask to have it washed?  
- ...Twochloroethanol!? Bug spray?... You're goddamn insane!  
- Well, duh. That much would be obvious, by now. Anyway, I've affixed that to the door downstairs. Apparently, a few of your henchmen decided to try breaking it down, but, well... After getting a lungful of it, they just didn't make it out of basement. At this time, I've rounded up your cook and secretary, and took them down here. Then came back here to help those who got caught in bug spraying down the stairs with a gentle kick in the ribs.  
- Gah!  
- Sucks to be you, yeah? Your whole goon squad pinned down in basement, and only two people who could've called for help are caught with pants down and tied up before they could do a thing. Anyway, yeah. Chemistry. By this time, I've found where you kept sodium sulfide and dumped it into two-chloroethanol. Guess what I got? That's right, thiodiglycol.  
- Huh... Solvent? What the hell are you planning, you brimstone bitch!  
- Oh, nothing I haven't already done. Million dollar question - what happens when you dump more hydrochloric acid into thiodiglycol?  
- Y..YPERITE?  
- Bingo! Although I prefer to call it mustard gas. Much more cozy-sounding. Anyway, that's what's filling your basement as of now. Apparently, it's still pretty dense down there, because I've shoved in your cook just half-hour ago, and I haven't heard him for last twenty minutes on intercom. Which leaves you and your sexy secretary to contend with, my dearest doctor.

"This can't be happening. This is a nightmare!" - Dr. Siffen thought, his body sweating as he mulled it in his head over and over again. Kim Possible. Goody-goody hero. Shooting up his bodyguards. Gassing down what left of his small organisation he liked to fancy a private drug cartel. This just couldn't be happening. Even he would have a pause about using yperite, for crying out loud! Well he'd still use it, if he could profit from it and get away with it, but... But damnit, Kim Possible could NOT be the one to just... just make mustard gas and then calmly pump it into his damn basement!

- Who the hell are you?  
- Kim Possible, doi. It's quite annoying when you're being so dense, dr. Siffen. I'll have to do something about it.

And she did. Namely, picked up his own little mallet, "Boneknocker", as he affectionately referred to it sometimes, and methodically smashed his fingernails. When she was done, Siffen was hoarse from screaming. He just wanted to close eyes, and wake up in a normal world, but he could not. He did his best to close his eyes, but they stayed open. And apparently, redhead noticed that much.

- Oh? Is doctor trying to close eyes and go to his happy place? Well, we can't have that, doctor. I do intend to show you a lot, you know. With that in mind, I've taken the liberty of removing your eyelids while you were unconscious. I'm really sorry I couldn't do it while you were awake, but alas, this is pretty delicate operation, and I didn't want to damage your eyes just yet. After all, I do want you to see what I'm doing to you.

He screamed. Bitch had him. Had him in a bad way, and he knew he already lost more then just some money. It was about his life now. Willing his mind to work, Siffen did his best to ignore the searing pain from smashed fingertips and dull throb of headache, so he could think of something, anything to get out of this alive. She was smiling.

- You know, doctor, I think we should take a break. I'm long overdue for some fun with your hot secretary, and I'm sure you'd like to watch. OOh, oh, and I found such cool toys in your bedroom! I'll be sure to use them.

He could only grit his teeth, as naked cheerleader skipped off, coming back shortly with his secretary and mistress, Joleen. He could tell Joleen was frightened. She knew pretty darn well what did he do in this room, and she helped more then once. So she knew that nothing good could happen down here. Especially with that insane teen in charge of everything.

Joleen decided not to resist, and generally, behave like completely foreign person accudentally dragged into this. Possible was a hero, after all. She was just keeping her detained until they could sort out Siffen. And then she could tell that Siffen was raping her and be scott-free. He could rot for all she cared. He's been a sick bastard, and they had some swell times together, but it's a dog eats dog world. Which was why she haven't put up a fight, even as crazy cheerleader bent her over the table and snapped a collar on her. Ironically, that was very same collar she and Siffen were using just the last week for one of their little games. This situation was remarkably like it, period. So she sort of expected what would come next.

Grinning madly, Kim winked at Siffen, who's face was a mask of hate, fear and anger. She run fingers over Joleen's spine, and leaned closer to her, saying loud enough for Siffen to hear - "My, my, my. I certainly envy you in the tits and ass department, my dearest." Her impression of Siffen's mannerisms was impeccable, so Joleen was not too alarmed at the continuation of the topic.

- Say, doctor, is that true that she likes to be anally raped? I'd expect so, given the amount of home-made videos you have of that... Heheheheeeh! Oh, my.

He did not say anything, he merely watched as redhead slipped a gimp helmet over Joleen's head. It was his own invention - an enclosed padded leather shell, that completely cut off sound and sight. A little bit of sensory deprivation that tended to give him the control. Clenching his teeth, he had resolved to observe the impending sex as dispassionately, as he could. He would not give that much of satisfaction to damned witch, no way in hell.

Finishing with the gimp helmet, Kim had fetched one of the toys. A simpler one, not much more then oblong cylindrical shape. Doctor held his breath, as he observed redhead smear petroleum jelly over the toy generously, and then slide it into aforementioned orifice almost effortlessly. It was obvious Joleen felt it too, seeing how her body arched back, and then relaxed with a lustful moan. Siffen knew that his mistress enjoyed that a lot, and he thought annoyed him. It was HIS mistress, not some teenybopper she-bitch's!

However, his anger suddenly gave way to confusion, and then revulsion, as he comprehended what he's about to witness. Kim Possible had no intention to have hot lesbian sex with his mistress, it seemed. It was just a bait. In fact, she had just cocked his shotgun, with blue shell no less. In sick fashination, he watched as she aligned the barrel to the end of the toy. And then he screamed.

- No, no, no, NO!!! Stop! Stop! Enough! STOOOOOP!

Kim grinned. Now THAT was fun. She winked cheerfully to doctor, and pulled the trigger, as he paused his screaming to inhale some air. Repeat was deafening. For the first time in his life, Siffen threw up all over himself. He just couldn't help it. He had seen people torn apart before, but seeing his own mistress ripped in halves and strewn all over the place was just too much for him. The last straw that broke camel's back was that Joleen's last sound was another lustful moan, just milliseconds before toy and the slug exploded out of her belly through the desk. When he was done with his heaves, redhead casually splashed his face with water from bottle.

- Come now, dr. Siffen. I'm sure you've done messier things in this room. Is that even appropriate for the doctor to be sickened by a bit of blood and indestines?  
- God, you're sick bitch!.... You're insane freak! Let me go... Let me go, let me GOOOO!!!!

He couldn't help it. Panic overtook him, making him howl for his life like some kind of wild animal. He knew pretty well that it's pointless, but there was no telling that to his body. It insisted on screaming out profanities and begging for life, no matter how many reasons he found not to do that.

- I'm afraid I can't do that, doc. After all, we're scheduled for a few more weeks of amusement time, remember? Sorry about being so rash about expending your personal, but I prefer to keep an eye on all what's going on, and it's kinda easier to narrow down going ons to just you, then bring all going ons in this room. Altough now I do wish I weren't so quick in disposing of your secretary. Maybe I could've made you barf two times in a row.

Hearing that, man felt the heaves again, his whole body shaking as bile forced it's way out, flying out of his mouth as he coughed and blared out again. Redhead sprayed him once again with water, when heaves subsided. Frowning, she shook her head.

- You know, it's not healthy that you keep on barfing like that, actually. I swear, there's something wrong with your digestive system. Oh, I know! I'll just cut you open and check it out.

Shuddering, Siffen let himself just scream and be an animal, as she went on, scalpel rending his skin. He was ironclad certain that death is nearby but was cheated once again. He lived through removal and ginger arranging of his indestines on several surgical trays, he witnessed his own stomach, liver and spleen on the trays of his own, all connected as one system they were and wrapped in a web of many blood vessels. He knew that he had to be dying already, but redhead witch kept doing something to him, keeping him alive. He heard her, but he no longer comprehended. Finally, she got bored with vivisection.

"Oh. I guess your allotted amusement value had expired too, doc." - redhead muttered, as she used the sponge to remove blood from her hands and belly. Making sure she was clean, she put back on her clothes. Thankfully, Siffen had no time to do anything with them. That done, she went on placing her last chemical achievement around the corners of the room. Finished, she came back to the grotesque sight she herself had created. Rolling up her sleeve, she cautiously reached into chest cavity, holding the syringe. Injection of stimulant directly into heart had avoke human in dr. Siffen for the last time.

- You're probably wondering about all that, dr. Siffen? Well, this is the reason, why exactly not a lot of people are thinking of kidnapping me. We live by the rules, you see. All the villains I keep defeating on TV - we all uphold rules, and that makes us safe. But when one like you breaks the rules... Then I can break the rules as well. And I love it when I get to. Because, doc, I'm really enjoying all this. Seeing your pain and suffering makes me tingle with childlike excitement. Messed up, I know. "Kim Possible is actually a deranged sadistic killer!" - what a headline. Too bad it'll never be out. But anyway, this is why what you see right now happened.

She paused to inhale, and continued.

- I needed a mental day-off, something to let me relax and giggle at. And you've been most helpful with that, doctor, I have to say this much. I'm sorry I have to expend you like that... If there was a way to keep you, so you could experience all that time and time again, I'd definitely take it. But since there isn't, I'll be leaving now. You, no doubt, understand you're dying, so you won't be too bothered by the fact that I've just placed thermite bombs all over your place. There will be a great fire here soon, and heat will eliminate all decisive evidence of my presence. Instead, people will speculate about terrorist cell gone rotten, and then go back to their occupations. As for me? Well, I'll go back to my usual public life, until I'll get all tense and bothered again. And then another gullible simpleton like you will assume himself a mastermind capable of besting me on the chance he's been carelessly given, and I'll sate my bloodlust once again. Thus it was, and thus it will be.

Nodding with finality to the last words, she flipped the beaker over, starting the reaction on the largest pile of thermite. By the time she was out, blaze was starting. Dr. Siffen managed to live for another five minutes, watching as fire consumed his cabinet, as he fondly called it, and then his own organs. And he screamed until his eyes and brain baked off, finally letting him die.

***

Kim trudged down the road, getting the feeling back into her limbs. Being cooped for a day underground, despite being entertaining, turned out to be somewhat crampy. Not pausing her jog, she pulled out Kimmunicator.

- Phew, phew! What a day, Wade! What a day.  
- Ah. Yes. Quite. Indeed. What did you, um... do?  
- Oh? Refreshed my memory about the days of WW1.  
- Huh, so you were't bluffing about releasing mustard gas? I thought tanks burst in fire.  
- More of making it, but yeah. He wasn't that much off the deep end to keep tanked yperite at home.  
- Well, they're letting the building burn because mustard gas keeps on escaping from it, and they don't know if he house has more of chemical weapons stockpiled inside.  
- Oh. Even better. Get me a real ride, Wade? Someone not out there to kidnap me. I've had enough of fun for now.  
- Hm. Well, if you can jog down the road for a mile, there's a cross to a highway, and I can have a ride there ready to pick you up.  
- Please and thank you! Wade, you rock!  
- Heh. I do, don't I? Oh, by the way, I'm already editing the video. Should be ready by the time you'll get home.  
- OOh! Wade, you rock in stereo! Think we could sell this one?  
- Just a bit of touchup here and there for anonymity, you know. But yeah, that's the prime cut there, Kim. Ain't seen any new snuffs on the web since last month, so this one'd sell like firecrackers on third of july. Not to mention you've doubled the sick and wrong in this one. God, I'd never forget that shotgun moment. Talk about doing things with a bang.  
- Ach. I felt inspired. Siffen sure had some potential down there, you know. Chemicals, guns, medical tools, restraints... The works. Not like the last time, meh. You try having enough of fun with just knife, pliers and carpenter's file.  
- Feeling sated, I hope?  
- Yeah, Wade. That'd sure to keep me happy for a month or two.  
- I'd say. I had to swap underpants two times, and I'm not sure why exactly they've been getting wet. You sure had it going on down there.  
- Glad you enjoyed. And ew.

***

P.S. Author's notes on the whole thing.

I'll start by stating the obvious - yes, this text is mostly a study in sadism and reaction to it. Although Marquis De Sade mostly equated sadism with sexual gratification, that is not necessarily so. In particular, this text demonstrates how ideas of sexual gratification could be subverted and discarded to obfuscate the real intentions.

Here, we see two sadists facing off. Dr. Siffen (which is a throw-away villainous OC) and Kim Possible. Why Kim Possible would be a sadist? Well, that is a legitimate question. In my opinion, sadism is characteristic for Kim, although for obvious reasons it's not stated in any obvious way in the show. But there are plenty of hints to suggest that that might be the case. Most obvious would be highly combative role Kim usually assumes. Although by the canon, she helps a whole lot of people in a variety of ways (which is evidenced by her replies to the running gag of thanking for the ride), we're most often presented with account of her resolving the problems in violent way. Usually, beating up various villains.

But this is where the seeming contradiction appears. Why would Kim restrain herself from hurting villains more? Practically always, her efforts result in concussion and bardly much else. In my opinion, explanation is hidden in her structure of thinking. Kim Possible does not hurt villains past a certain limit because they follow the rules. She is smart enough to understand the thin line between being hero and menace, and she goes to great lengths to stay on hero side.

Possibly, she's just that vain. But that answer is not particularly to my liking. If being vain was the only reason, she would also be pompous about the whole deal, like Hego. "No big" would not be uttered half that often, most likely. While Kim is vain, she is also calculating. Heroes can get away with a whole lot of things that menaces don't. Like shrugging off accusations of criminal intents and actions without any effort.

It is a distinct possibility that being stringently heroic is a shield for her real personality, which is a whole lot less virtuous and innocent. Of course, my idea here entails rather extreme case of this, representing Kim as closet serial killer masquerading as hero both for cover and to scope out her marks. It's also worth to mention, that Kim could be useful to GI specifically due to those traits, and GI might be involved in covering or even cultivating of Kim as sadistic serial killer.

Taking a look on her regular life, we might notice, that although she does her best to avoid the suspicion, her solutions are at times quite unconventionally harsh to people around her. Locking Ron in janitor's closet on Homecoming dance is a good example of her losing control for a second. In short, yes, although it's most definitely not so by canon, it's not an overly long stretch of logic to imagine Kim similar to what's represented here.

***

And a little note on to reasons why I wrote this. Frankly, I blame fanfiction. I'm an avid reader, and I have plenty of free time to spend reading fanfiction. Lately, a very recurring theme in KP fandom is following - "Kim is kidnapped by "real" criminals, is utterly helpless and eventually brutalised, traumatised or raped, while Ron/Shego mounts a rescue, and then spends considerable time repairing Kim's shattered psyche through undying love." While the idea of loving someone to bits like this is cute, I couldn't help but get increasingly frustrated at the recurring pattern. It does not fit. Why would Kim Possible suddenly turn absolutely helpless? That just does not make much sense. This question puzzled me so long, that I've started to reconstruct the situation myself.

First few tries failed to impress me. I've attempted to recreate the situation where Kim would be utterly helpless, and decided that barring the physical dismemberment, there's no reason why Kim would just lie down and take abuse. At this point, I've scrapped the concept, and started anew, giving it only the "Kim is kidnapped" fact as a seed. This is what I got in result. A big what if, I guess. What if Kim really didn't saw difference between good and evil as anything more then permitted by law and forbidden by law? And what if the law averted eyes from Kim Possible for a while? What could happen?


End file.
